Episode 82
Welcome Back is the 82nd episode in the Fairy Tail anime. The Earth Land group arrives in the Royal City, finds the Lacrima containing Magnolia Town and formulates a plan to approach the King of Edolas. However, this plan fails as the three Mages are captured while Happy and Carla, referred to as Exceeds, are welcomed home. Summary Edolas Natsu trembles in fear in front of Earth Land Natsu. This makes Natsu ask if he is really the Natsu from before and Edolas-Natsu replies that he is and that people tell him his personality changes when he is behind the wheel of a vehicle. Edolas-Natsu repeatedly apologizes for what he did and says that he will not go any further because that is where the Edolas Lucy told him to take them. They all realize that they have already arrived in the Royal City. The Earth Land Team starts to move out and head for the city. Natsu thanks his Edolas counterpart for his help and Lucy tells him to give her regards to her counterpart. The group is surprised upon entering the Royal City. The atmosphere is merry, lights shine everywhere and people laugh and smile, much different from the previous cities they have been to. Wendy notices a crowd by the side and so squeezes through to see what holds the crowd's attention. It is a gigantic Lacrima guarded by the Edolas Royal Army, most likely the one that holds all of the citizens of Magnolia Town and Fairy Tail. Carla notices that a chunk of the Lacrima has been cut off, meaning the Lacrima is incomplete. From a balcony in front of the Lacrima, the King appears. The King announces that the kingdom has created ten years' worth of Magic Power and they should celebrate. Adding that he will soon be able to obtain a source of Magic so potent, that would make the Giant Lacrima pale in comparison, proceeding to hit a part of the Lacrima with his staff, breaking off a small chunk. Natsu, infuriated by this act, walks forward, most likely to intervene, when Lucy prevents him and tells him to keep his cool, adding that everyone feels the same way. The group stays in a hotel with their moods down. Carla sits on a table and starts writing something on a piece of paper. She tells them that they should wait a little longer and that they need a plan. Since they do not know how to revert their friends to their original form from the Lacrima, she proposes a plan that would let them approach the king. She shows them an illustration, informs them of a secret tunnel that the King uses to exit the city and suggests they use that tunnel to reach the castle's basement from the outside. Wendy asks her where she had the information from and Carla claims that bits and fragments of information pop in her head since they stepped onto the land of Edolas. The group heads out later that night and arrive at the mouth of the tunnel. Lucy manages to find and light some torches so they can explore the tunnel. They walk through the caves and come to what seems like a dead end. A stone wall is covered by planks of wood and a code "KY-2c" is engraved on one of them. They realize the wall is quite thick and that it's coated with Magic. Lucy summons Taurus to break through the wall. After giving it a few punches, the wall collapses and reveals a path, just like Carla said. The group navigates the twists and turns of the tunnel through Carla's assistance and they soon arrive in a bright clearing which Carla claims is connected to the castle's basement. Lucy tells Carla she does not know how she did it, but she saved the day. Carla replies that she does not know either, information just keeps popping up in her head. Suddenly, Lucy is wrapped around by a strange gel. Soon, Wendy and Natsu are trapped as well. Erza Knightwalker appears with the Royal Army. She orders the army to take them away. Happy and Carla were not caught and they attempt to go after their captured friends when Knightwalker steps in their way and calls them Exceeds. The army bows to them as well as Erza. Erza welcomes them "home" and thanks them for leading the intruders in their hands. Carla looks shocked as she realizes what she has done. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel & Wendy Marvell vs. Edolas Royal Army: Rematch (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ***Summoned the Golden Bull, Taurus Spells used *None Abilities used * *Hand-to-Hand Combat Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Golden Bull Key *Magic Binding Gel Manga & Anime Differences *The Royal City is shown differently from the manga. *In the anime, the podium King Faust was standing on was higher than in the manga. *Gajeel's appearance is added in the anime. *After Faust's speech, Coco was seen in the manga, in the anime, she was omitted in this scene. *The scenes of Natsu and co. running to the abandoned tunnel and trying to make torch flames before going inside are added in the anime. *The scene with the Magic-coated wall was lengthened in the anime. *Taurus leering at Lucy is added in the anime. Navigation Category:Episodes